jimbaderfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Garimel Shalestar (Continuity-100245968)
Appearance Garimel is a slender woman of seeming youth and great beauty whose long pale hair hangs down about her shoulders like spun wires of white gold, her willowy figure as trim and compact as any ballerina. He clothing is that of a white cloak and blue tunic more fitting for some bygone age when mink and sable were considered politically correct for clothing a noble-born lady. History Meeting Chakar The day Charkar and Garimel first met is also the day she tried to kill him. Garimel was out to avenge the murder of her late husband and foolishly took Chakar for the killer. They clashed for almost an hour before he defeated her soundly, and then she awoke to find herself laid out upon a picnic blanket and Chakar was serving bubbling champagne, his idea of an interrogation. It was so romantic that Garimel almost forgot why she tried to kill him. This was the day when Garimel discovered Chakar for the man he truly is, the day when they became allies against the conspiracy that threatened the Starlord Dominion. It was also the day when she discovered that a man could be more than just her equal in the exchange of arms and amour. Marriage Thirty years ago Wolf House and Shark House became allies, and then Garimel and Chakar bonded together through their Starstones and became as one mind and body. Powers & Abilities Master Sword Specialist: Garimel is trained to react with lethal force as only a Starlord can dish it out to perceived threats by her mother Morrigar, the one who wielded the Shalestar before Gari. Morrigar was obsessed with making Garimel the best warrior that she could turn out, and to achieve this she put her own daughter through more hell than you could ever imagine. Even the infamous Nekoken would seem like a kindergartner's prank to her. All of this turned Gari into a killing machine who can lay waste to entire armies, with or without her Starstone. Garimel is fully versed in the most intricate usage of the blade, more like a surgeon than any mere fencer. Geas Mode: A condition where she shuts down all other emotions but a purposeful hunger. Turning the normally sweet- tempered lady into the living embodiment of the Shark Spirit that she harbors within her, her warrior mode known only as The Huntress. The Fates have pity upon anyone who comes between her and her intended quarry. Normally she only gets like this when she's emotionally upset about something. Tracker: '''Said to be able to track a mote of sand through a sandstorm on Mars. Equipment '''White Fang: Meaning An Ivory sword that is by no means an ordinary fencing weapon. Bone white and over a meter long with a basket hilt that is elegant, even stylish, composed of no metal at all but rather actual enamel, it certainly had an effect that no earthly blade could hope to equal. It is Garimel’s oldest family heirloom, the one said to be forged from the tooth of a great monster. Her Starstone alerts her that the, but she allows her to walked right through wards that have been keyed to impede a supernatural being from gaining access and shred them with ease, heedless of their hindrance as she will permit no obstacles to delay her in her quest. Forces that might have even given a god serious pause are casually ignored as her starstone Shalestar meets and shatters each spell that tries to impede her progress, Notes Trivia *The world’s deadliest assassin married the world's most dangerous huntress. *House of the Shark is one of the twelve major houses who form the Middle Arcana of the Starlord Dominion. Category:Continuity-100245968